cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/Voting Icons
I am doing a reboot of Batty Gatty's blog, and I will be the person to make the voting icons. If you already made some for me, I will add it in. I don't care which pose I can make as Derpyunikitty told me, unless JohnnyBoy64 can think of any. Also, Zing Bop characters (unless they have pages), GoAnimate characters that have no pages, Kingsley's Customerpalooza characters, Retired Number OCs, and stuffed animals are excused from this. The voting icons will use created versions of faces and limbs. Minor characters in Battle of the Top Hats won't be having any unless requested in this blog post. NOTE: The voting icons will soon be used for my Cutie Island Viewer Voting, but not the unused ones. Also, not all requests will be the actual one. Rules *Rip-off OCs are not allowed to have voting icons. *The voting icons have to be appropriate enough to be in the viewer voting. Requests Requests will be removed once I finish a team icon. None currently. Gallery Cutiesunflower BayleyBoombox TeamIcon.png|'Bayley Boombox' Bead TeamIcon.png|'Bead' BirthdayCake TeamIcon.png|'Birthday Cake' BlueFlower TeamIcon.png|'Blue Flower' BlueGaty TeamIcon.png|'Blue Gaty' Boombox TeamIcon.png|'Boombox' Boot TeamIcon.png|'Boot' Cheeseburger TeamIcon.png|'Cheeseburger' ChocolateSprinkledDonut TeamIcon.png|'Chocolate Sprinkled Donut' ComputerMonitor TeamIcon.png|'Computer Monitor' CosmicBrownie TeamIcon.png|'Cosmic Brownie' CosmicCupcake TeamIcon.png|'Cosmic Cupcake' EvilCake TeamIcon.png|'Evil Cake' FireMountain TeamIcon.png|'Fire Mountain' Flassy TeamIcon.png|'Flassy' FlowerBush TeamIcon.png|'Flower Bush' FlowerGrassy TeamIcon.png|'Flower Grassy' FlowerLei TeamIcon.png|'Flower Lei' FlowerLily TeamIcon.png|'Flower Lily' FlowerTree TeamIcon.png|'Flower Tree' Gabe TeamIcon.png|'Gabe' Gali TeamIcon.png|'Gali' Gino TeamIcon.png|'Gino' GrayGaty TeamIcon.png|'Gray Gaty' GreenCloudy TeamIcon.png|'Green Cloudy' GreenIceCube TeamIcon.png|'Green Ice Cube' GreenRocky TeamIcon.png|'Green Rocky' IceCreamCake TeamIcon.png|'Ice Cream Cake' IceMountain TeamIcon.png|'Ice Mountain' KFCFrenchFries TeamIcon.png|'KFC French Fries' LavaGolfBall TeamIcon.png|'Lava Golf Ball' LegoBrickTower TeamIcon.png|'Lego Brick Tower' LemonFlower TeamIcon.png|'Lemon Flower' MisterPuffball TeamIcon.png|'Mister Puffball' MLGGaty TeamIcon.png|'MLG Gaty' OrangeTennisBall TeamIcon.png|'Orange Tennis Ball' PinkRocky (Cutiesunflower) TeamIcon.png|'Pink Rocky' PoopBall TeamIcon.png|'Poop Ball' PuddingPie TeamIcon.png|'Pudding Pie' Puffy TeamIcon.png|'Puffy' RainbowPetaledFlower TeamIcon.png|'Rainbow Petaled Flower' RedPopsicle TeamIcon.png|'Red Popsicle' RoseGrassy TeamIcon.png|'Rose Grassy' RoseTree TeamIcon.png|'Rose Tree' Shrimp TeamIcon.png|'Shrimp' SkyBlueCloudy TeamIcon.png|'Sky Blue Cloudy' SnowFlower TeamIcon.png|'Snow Flower' SpikeyBall TeamIcon.png|'Spikey Ball' StarBalloon TeamIcon.png|'Star Balloon' StoneTiki TeamIcon.png|'Stone Tiki' Sunflower TeamIcon.png|'Sunflower' SunflowerGrassy TeamIcon.png|'Sunflower Grassy' SunflowerTree TeamIcon.png|'Sunflower Tree' SuperSmashBros.UltimateGameCover TeamIcon.png|'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Game Cover' Tlee TeamIcon.png|'Tlee' WeirdCandy TeamIcon.png|'Weird Candy' Yoylecake TeamIcon.png|'Yoylecake' Non-Objects Blue TeamIcon.png|'Blue' Bluixini TeamIcon.png|'Bluixini' Bobo TeamIcon.png|'Bobo' EvilFace TeamIcon.png|'Creepy Face' Cutie'sGreenHand TeamIcon.png|'Cutie's Green Hand' CutiesunflowerSpeakerBox TeamIcon.png|'Cutiesunflower Speaker Box' Firetopus TeamIcon.png|'Firetopus' Fluttergirl TeamIcon.png|'Fluttergirl' Froggy TeamIcon.png|'Froggy' FrostyTongue TeamIcon.png|'Frosty Tongue' Katso TeamIcon.png|'Katso' Matthew TeamIcon.png|'Matthew' PinkFloweredShrubb TeamIcon.png|'Pink Flowered Shrubb' PrincessMatilda TeamIcon.png|'Princess Matilda' RectangularCat TeamIcon.png|'Rectangular Cat' Red TeamIcon.png|'Red' RobotGuy TeamIcon.png|'Robot Guy' RobotSunflower TeamIcon.png|'Robot Sunflower' Sandra TeamIcon.png|'Sandra' SillyPete TeamIcon.png|'Silly Pete' SnowbotGuy TeamIcon.png|'Snowbot Guy' Stary TeamIcon.png|'Stary' Villa TeamIcon.png|'Villa' Yellow TeamIcon.png|'Yellow' Zingy TeamIcon.png|'Zingy' Reverse Counterparts EbucEciNeerg TeamIcon.png|'Ebuc Eci Neerg' EertRewolf TeamIcon.png|'Eert Rewolf' TahPot TeamIcon.png|'Tah Pot' YduolcNeerg TeamIcon.png|'Yduolc Neerg' YkcorNeerg TeamIcon.png|'Ykcor Neerg' YssargRewolf TeamIcon.png|'Yssarg Rewolf' Retired Characters BlueAnnouncer TeamIcon.png|'Blue Announcer' ClamSeashell TeamIcon.png|'ClamSeashell' CutieflyBodyPillow TeamIcon.png|'Cutiefly Body Pillow' DoraPuffball TeamIcon.png|'Dora Puffball' EkacMaercEci TeamIcon.png|'Ekac Maerc Eci' EvilHat TeamIcon.png|'Evil Hat' Garrett TeamIcon.png|'Garrett' Marshmallow-Brownie TeamIcon.png|'Marshmallow-Brownie' PinkIceCube TeamIcon.png|'Pink Ice Cube' PrincessYoylecake TeamIcon.png|'Princess Yoylecake' PurpleMelony TeamIcon.png|'Purple Melony' Troja TeamIcon.png|'Troja' YellowLollipop TeamIcon.png|'Yellow Lollipop' YellowMelony TeamIcon.png|'Yellow Melony' Cursed Characters 8-Bomb TeamIcon.png|'8-Bomb' Ballocky TeamIcon.png|'Ballocky' FlowerCloudy TeamIcon.png|'Flower Cloudy' Ganny TeamIcon.png|'Ganny' PencV TeamIcon.png|'PencV' Number OCs 15 TeamIcon.png|'15' 100 TeamIcon.png|'100' Battle of the Top Hats BlackTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Black Top Hat' BrownTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Brown Top Hat' DarkOrangeTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Dark Orange Top Hat' DarkPinkTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Dark Pink Top Hat' DarkPurpleTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Dark Purple Top Hat' DarkRedTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Dark Red Top Hat' DarkYellowTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Dark Yellow Top Hat' DarkerTealTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Darker Teal Top Hat' EmeraldTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Emerald Top Hat' FireyTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Firey Top Hat' GrayTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Gray Top Hat' GreenTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Green Top Hat' IceTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Ice Top Hat' InverseTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Inverse Top Hat' InvertedTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Inverted Top Hat' OrangeTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Orange Top Hat' PinkTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Pink Top Hat' TopHat TeamIcon.png|'Top Hat' WaterTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Water Top Hat' YellowTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Yellow Top Hat' Grasserina BlackCloudy TeamIcon.png|'Black Cloudy' JohnnyBoy64 Baggy TeamIcon.png|'Baggy' Battery TeamIcon.png|'Battery' Fishy TeamIcon.png|'Fishy' SimpsonsCouch TeamIcon.png|'Simpsons Couch' Spoon TeamIcon.png|'Spoon' Other OCs by People/Video Game Characters 666-Ball TeamIcon.png|'666-Ball' AngelCookie TeamIcon.png|'Angel Cookie' Black ball's icon.png|'Black Ball' Image.png|'Book name' BurstyTopHat TeamIcon.png|'Bursty Top Hat' Daisy TeamIcon.png|'Daisy' Dandidoo TeamIcon.png|'Dandidoo' DevilCookie TeamIcon.png|'Devil Cookie' Envy TeamIcon.png|'Envy' Fiery115 TeamIcon.png|'Fiery 115' Gluttony TeamIcon.png|'Gluttony' Greed TeamIcon.png|'Greed' Hexagon TeamIcon.png|'Hexagon' Ike TeamIcon.png|'Ike' Iris TeamIcon.png|'Iris' Kirby TeamIcon.png|'Kirby' LittleHorn TeamIcon.png|'Little Horn' Lust TeamIcon.png|'Lust' Pillow TeamIcon.png|'Pillow' PoisonTennisBall TeamIcon.png|'Poison Tennis Ball' Pride TeamIcon.png|'Pride' Rjkwahworraps TeamIcon.png|'Rjkwahworraps' Rocktoaner TeamIcon.png|'Rocktoaner' Slime (BattleReviews) TeamIcon.png|'Slime (BattleReviews)' Sloth TeamIcon.png|'Sloth' SparrowhawkJr TeamIcon.png|'SparrowhawkJr' Sunflower (PvZ) TeamIcon.png|'Sunflower (PvZ)' Wrath TeamIcon.png|'Wrath' Unused These voting icons were supposed to be used, but are left unused. Unused DoraPB TeamIcon.png|'Dora Puffball' Unused GreenTH TeamIcon.png|'Green Top Hat' Unused IceTH TeamIcon.png|'Ice Top Hat' Unused Lego Block Tower TeamIcon.png|'Lego Block Tower' Unused Lust TeamIcon.png|'Lust' Unused WaterTH TeamIcon.png|'Water Top Hat' Trivia *Green Cloudy is the first character in the entire Cutiesunflower wiki to have an official team icon. **Autumn Grassy also has a team icon, but it isn't official. *Green Cloudy, Sky Blue Cloudy, Matthew, Fishy, Baggy (soon), Villa, Frosty Tongue, Flower Grassy, Flower Cloudy, and Snow Flower have their voting icons take place outside. *Pink Top Hat, Princess Matilda, Emerald Top Hat, and Lego Brick Tower (green and yellow) are the only characters who have eyelashes in their voting icon. **Water Top Hat also had eyelashes in her voting icon, but it went unused, as it looked too weird for her. *Garrett has his team icon that represents the color of his stripes, and the triangle on his side, but darker. *Sandra is shown in a rainbow background, as she loves anything rainbow related. *Frosty Tongue, Simpsons Couch, and Snow Flower are the only characters to have other life in their Icons. **Frosty Tongue has a snowman, because he is cold. **Simpsons Couch has shadows of Meta Knight, Dark Pit, and Dark Samus to represent his edginess. **Snow Flower has two snowmen, who are in a squirming mood. *Ice Top Hat's team icon was going to be like Ice Cube's team icon, but it was replaced due to it being a ripoff to Ice Cube's team icon, and that Ice Top Hat is more expressive than her. *Currently, Dora Puffball and Lego Block Tower are the only non-Top-Hat-clones and non-sins to have an unused Icon. Errors *In Weird Candy's older team icon, her feet were slightly cropped. Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower